The Room that Built Us
by MapleandPheonixFeather
Summary: Hermione and Draco find themselves in an awkward yet not unexpected situation. A/N Thanks to my amazing Beta!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The Room that Built Us

Hermione was in a state of absolute glee. After meeting Percy when she was eleven, she had envisioned herself becoming Head Girl in her seventh year and today, the dream had come true. It was two weeks before the start of term and she had just received her letter from Hogwarts with the information about her new books. Today however, another piece of paper had fallen out. A piece of paper with a badge attached to it, stating that Hermione had been appointed Head Girl. Nobody was surprised, as this was certainly expected. Hermione sighed contentedly. She couldn't wait for term to start so she could meet the Head Boy and play a vital role at Hogwarts.

Draco was sitting alone in his room, staring out the window, clearly deep in thought. Somehow he had been appointed Head Boy. How? He had no idea. He figured it would be Potter, as he was Dumbledore's favourite. Dumbledore nevertheless, had chosen him. He was dreading the start of term, as he knew _exactly_ who the Head Girl would be, and he certainly did NOT want to share a room with that person. He didn't want to have to associate with the girl at all, ever, unless it was to harass her. No, he did not want to have to share a room with that Mudblood, Granger.

Much to Hermione's delight, start of term came very quickly. The feast was as enjoyable as always but Hermione was quite tired and ready to go to bed. She was so content and the Head Boy/Head Girl room was absolutely amazing. The only thing bothering her was that she had not met the new Head Boy yet and she was quite eager to do so. Hermione figured she'd sit down on the couch and wait, as the Head Boy was sure to arrive at any moment.

Draco slowly trudged his way up to the Head Boy/Head Girl room. He was dreading the moment when he'd have to see that disgusting Mudblood. He arrived at the door. He wasn't ready for this. He took a few calming steps, muttered the password and slipped inside, praying that Granger had already gone to bed. He quickly glanced around the room. It was wonderfully furnished and exceptionally cozy. He then looked straight ahead of him. His lip curled. Granger hadn't gone to bed yet, instead she appeared to be waiting. She hadn't glanced back yet. "_Maybe I can slip into my bedroom before she notices me," _he thought to himself. It only took one step for her to turn around. Her eyes narrowed.

Hermione could not believe it. At the sound of footsteps she had whipped around, only to find Draco Malfoy in the doorway. Why did it have to be him? There were so many people in her year, but it had to be Malfoy. Hermione sighed. This was not going to be a fun year.

Months had passed. Hermione had just signed up to spend her last Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. She told her parents she needed the library but she really just wanted to spend her last holidays at Hogwarts. Malfoy had signed up too, and for some reason, Hermione felt that he stayed for the same purpose. Though they had reached a point where they could talk without throwing insults, she did not feel like asking Malfoy about it. Christmas morning shone bright and clear with the icicles in the windows glittering merrily. Hermione woke up, expecting to find a pile presents at the foot of the bed. Instead, she found a note stating that they were in the common room of the Head Girl/Boy room, and that the two must spend their Christmas 'TOGETHER'. Hermione was slightly annoyed. Spend Christmas with Malfoy, not likely. She went into the common room, finding Draco in his pyjamas, apparently waiting for her. An odd sort of fluttering occurred in her stomach. Draco in pyjamas and ruffled hair was definitely attractive. Malfoy turned and Hermione remembered she too was in her pajamas and her hair was a wild mess. Hermione watched as Malfoys' face softened and smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Granger".

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy".

"I suppose that McGonagall wants us to get to know each other better. I however think we have an excellent relationship".

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Malfoy".

At that moment they both looked into each other's eyes, and Hermione knew that Malfoy was having the same thoughts she was having. She hadn't realized how fond she had grown of him...his need for organization, his tidiness, the way he always had his homework done early. Malfoy saw it too. At that same moment, they both knew that this room would be the start of their relationship.


End file.
